Perdida
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Mpreg, OOC, Oneshot.... Jamas pensó que su mayor felicidad sería arrebatada de esa manera


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Sasuke abrió la puerta principal de su casa sin preocuparse por encender la luz, ya por inercia sabía donde estaban todos los muebles, tiró en el sofá su bolsa de armamento y se quitó la camisa, había tenido un día cansado en el cuartel de los oficiales, firmando formas y dando indicaciones para nuevas misiones. Sus ojos negros se centraron en una puerta mientras con paso cansado se dirigía hacia ella. Su querido rubio estaba profundamente dormido dentro abrazándose a una enorme almohada, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Su peso en la cama no pareció molestarte al Hokage ya que el chico ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

"Ya estoy en casa" – Murmuró el azabache posando su brazo por sobre el abultado estomago de su amado Naruto, al menos esperaba que su querida hija lo escuchara, el rubio gimoteó en sueños cuando la bebé pateó, Sasuke recibiendo su respuesta.

El mayor de los chicos no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas ampliamente, sus dedos siguieron el contorno de la cabecita pegada a la piel del estomago, su primer hija, su eterno sueño de revivir su clan, pero no todavía había sido soñado; aun recordaba como si hubiere sido ayer cuando Naruto había concebido por primera vez un bebé pero nada los había preparado para lo que vendría.

***************************************

**Flashback**

Tsunade bajó la camisa del rubio con una mirada de extrañes, su discípulo realmente la sorprendía día con día. El chico de 25 años no estaba enfermo como alegaba su pareja, de eso estaba segura.

"Naruto, estas esperando un bebé… estas embarazado" – Dijo la anciana con cierta cautela, Sasuke, quien había sido ignorado por toda la sesión, pasó su brazo por los hombros mas delicados.

"¿Estas segura? Pero si ambos somos chicos" – Dijo Sasuke apretando el cuerpo del rubio hacia el suyo.

"Has tu el examen entonces, parece que sabes mas de medicina que yo" – Gruñó la anciana, molesta que un mocoso como el Uchiha se dignara a poner en duda su conocimiento; no por nada era la Hokage.

"Un bebé… de Sasuke y mío" – Murmuró el rubio ignorando las miradas de fuego y la pelea alrededor suyo, su brazo se posó sobre su estomago con delicado cuidado, sus ojos imposiblemente brillantes brillaron aun mas que mil estrellas.

"Puedo suponer que Kyuubi es el culpable de esto, no es algo natural asi que debes tener mas cuidado que el normal, y cada vez que vengas a entrenamiento quiero revisarte" – Tsunade volvió a ignorar al azabache despeinando el cabello rubio de su ninja. "Vayan a casa, tiene el día libre" – Naruto saltó de su puesto tomando la mano de Sasuke y corriendo fuera de la torre hacia el hogar que compartían desde que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha.

En la soledad de su hogar los chicos no sabían ni por donde comenzar, una de las pocas veces en que Naruto estaba callado, pero no porque no tuviera algo que decir, sino porque tenía mas de mil pensamiento cruzando su cabeza.

"Gracias" – Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, Naruto sonrió con ternura moviéndose para sentarse en el regazo del azabache atrapándolo bajó su peso.

"Siempre temí que esto llegara a su fin, no creí ser capaz de despojarte de tu sueño mas grande" – Dijo Naruto con una seriedad que pocas veces mostraba.

"Usuratonkachi" – Gruñó Sasuke capturando los besos de su rival y amante con brusquedad, con una pasión insaciable.

---

Sasuke siendo la persona reservada que es quería mantener su nueva noticia en secreto, y lo había logrado por un mes, pero debía recordar que su pareja era el ninja más ruidoso y molesto de Konoha; Naruto se había encargado de decirle a sus dos mejores amigos y sus dos sensei, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato. Asi que sus planes de secreto se fueron por el drenaje.

No está de más decir que Sakura había hablando con Ino y en menos de una semana todo Konoha sabía que Naruto y Sasuke estaban esperando un bebé, pero por mas molesto que estaba no podía evitar contestar con orgullo cada vez que alguien le preguntaba. Si, estaba esperando un hijo o hija y seria la criatura más hermosa de todo Konoha; quizás rubia como su otro padre y con unos ojitos azules pero fuerte con la sangre de los Uchiha.

"Hokage sama, Naruto" – Sasuke saludó quitando la mascara ANBU de su rostro, la anciana y el aprendiz de Hokage asintieron con respeto.

"Quiero que armes un grupo de 8 personas, lleva a Kakashi contigo y busquen a estas personas" – Dijo la mujer rubia entregando a Sasuke un pergamino con 5 fotografías.

"¿Cuál es su crimen?"

"Asesinato de 3 ninjas de la aldea de Konoha y 5 de Suna… Kankuro estará esperando cerca de las fronteras ara unir fuerzas, tu tiempo es de 1 mes" – Naruto contestó bajando la mirada con tristeza sabiendo que él mismo enviaba a Sasuke lejos de casa pero como ninja era su deber.

"Regresaré lo antes posible" – Tsunade asintió levantándose de su puesto en silencio para darle unos minutos al chico que era casi familia suyo y al azabache.

"Cuídate mucho, regresa en una sola pieza teme" – Gruñó el rubio tomando con fuerza el chaleco ANBU de su amante azabache

"Confía en mi, no soy tan despistado e idiota como tu"

"¡Teme!" – Gritó Naruto molesto, Sasuke se echó a reír besando rápidamente los labios del rubio antes de que siguiera con sus gritos.

"Cuídate tu baka y no te preocupes tanto que no es bueno para nuestro bebé" – El enojo se resbaló del rostro femenino en un instante, su mano se posó sobre el pequeño bultito de 3 meses, casi imperceptible. "Regresare pronto" – Con un ultimo beso los chicos se separaron, Sasuke cruzando las puertas con rapidez mientras el rubio volvía a su lugar tras el gran escritorio de madera.

---

La ausencia de Sasuke en su hogar se hizo sentir desde la primera noche, el rubio estaba confinado en la aldea desde las noticias de su embarazo, no pasaba de la torre Hokage al complejo Uchiha y eso lo molestaba, acumulando el hecho que su Sasuke no estaba en casa y no estaría en tres semanas; sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente a pesar que no quería llorar.

"Malditos cambios de humor" – Gruñó tirandose a la cama para poder descansar de un largo y cansado día. "Cuando Papá regrese a casa, vas a estar mucho mas grande" – Susurró delineando con un dedo su estomago, imaginando como sería su hijo, de ojos azules pensó con su tez blanca y un cabello negro o tal vez dorado como el suyo; y con esos pensamientos se quedó completamente dormido en el lado del azabache, aspirando el aroma de su amado Sasuke.

La nueva alarma de su vida eran las nauseas que lo despertaban a las seis de la mañana, el rubio se revolvió en su espacio por unos momentos tratando de mantener su cena en su lugar pero después de una larga lucha corrió al baño a vaciar el contenido de su estomago. Admiraba a las chicas por soportar esto sin una sola queja, el chico estaba seguro que si Sasuke estuviera ahí estaría escuchando unas cuantas maldiciones.

La puerta de la mansión Uchiha retumbó con el golpeteo de un puño, Naruto deseó poder responder pero estaba ocupado por el momento, la voz de una chica se hizo escuchar por encima del ruido de sus arcadas.

"Naruto baka" – Dijo Sakura corriendo a su lado para palmear su espalda con la fuerza de mil titanes.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" – Preguntó el rubio entre jadeos, Sakura sonrió ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

"Ayer dije que vendría a cocinarte un buen desayuno en vez de ramen ¿no lo recuerdas baka?" – Sakura hizo una mueca golpeando con cierto cariño la rubia cabeza.

"Esa fue idea de Sasuke, yo estoy bien con mi ramen" – El rubio hizo un puchero terminando de lavarse la boca para quitarse el mal sabor.

"Lo que sea, date una ducho mientras cocino" – La pelirosa salió para darle su privacidad saltando a la cocina para alimentar al muy embarazado rubio.

Naruto se sentó en la tina llena de agua caliente suspirando con aburrimiento mientras sin pensarlo sus manos jugueteaban con la piel de su estomago, acariciándola y dándole palmaditas.

"Realmente estoy feliz de que haya sucedido esto, ya quiero verte, soy muy impaciente, eso debes saberlo" – Habló el rubio con su bebé. "Ya veras que Sasuke se volverá todo un consentidor, no el ¡gran Sasuke Uchiha señor de todos los ninja!" - Continuó con una risita cerrando los ojos encerrándose en su fantasía.

*********************************

**(3 semanas después)**

Naruto se levantó para su rutina matutina sin las nauseas por suerte, pero si con un dolor en su estomago que le pareció de lo mas extraño pues Kyuubi siempre se encargaba de cualquier malestar. El rubio se estiró sintiendo los músculos de su abdomen acalambrados.

"Espero que no pase nada" – Susurró metiéndose al baño para una rápida ducha antes de subirse el pantalón que apenas cerraba sobre su cambiado físico gracias a los cuatro meses de embarazo.

Tsunade no requería de su presencia en la torre asi que estaría en casa esperando ansiosamente que regresara su amante. Había recibido noticias de que ya regresaban a Konoha, y lo más probable es que esa noche durmiera al lado de su azabache, si es que llegaban a dormir pues tenia planeada una excitante noche. El rubio se ruborizó pensando en el desnudo cuerpo pálido sobre el suyo.

Un dolor punzante en el abdomen lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, pero este se fue tan pronto como vino.

Por el resto del día no hizo más que esperar, sentado en su escritorio leyendo papeles importantes, firmando documentos y de vez en cuando dándose la vuelta en su puesto para arrojar una shuriken a un tablero de madera pegado a la pared, al otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos azules se concentraron en las manecillas del reloj, eran ya las seis de la tarde y Sasuke no tardaría en llegar, sus pies desnudos tocaron el piso de madera con inseguridad, pudo sentir su pantalón mojándose lentamente y su estomago retorcerse con un inmensurable dolor, con un aullido de dolor el rubio cayó al piso, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente a las líneas de sangre manchando las piernas del pantalón naranja.

"No… por favor… no" – Dijo en un susurro encogiéndose sobre su propio cuerpo, un gritó de dolor desgarró su garganta cuando el dolor y los calambres se volvieron mas intensos. Tratando de recoger las partes coherentes de su mente el chico movió sus manos temblorosas para crear un sello, un clon apareció a su lado mirándolo con preocupación.

"Sasuke…necesito…ayuda" – Gimoteó débilmente pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que el clon llegara a su destino.

El clon salió por la ventana cayendo desde el segundo piso la agilidad de su cuerpo original, cruzó el complejo Uchiha con grandes zancadas saltando a los árboles para mejor movilidad y mas rapidez, la pequeña ciudad estaba completamente desierta excepto por una sola figura que caminaba con cansancio en medio de la calle, la persona que mas ansiaba ver. El clon saltó al piso mirando a Sasuke a los ojos o al menos donde esperaba que estuvieran ya que tenia una mascara encima de su pálido rostro.

"¿Naruto?" – Preguntó el azabache con sospecha, levantando la mascara. El clon sonrió caminando hacia él hasta que su rostro se contorsionó de dolor cayendo al piso lentamente y al hacer contacto desapareció en una nube de humo. Inmediatamente el Uchiha supo que algo no andaba bien en casa.

-------

Sasuke cruzó la corta distancia lo más rápido posible, desde cerca podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores del rubio y su llanto, no podía pensar en otra peor manera de ser recibido a casa.

El azabache tiró de una patada la puerta principal corriendo escaleras arriba para encontrar algo que hizo que su mundo se detuviera por completo. Naruto estaba en el piso, cerca de su escritorio con las manos entre las piernas encogido del dolor, sangre había teñido por completo el piso bajo él y su pantalón naranja.

"S-Sas…uke" – Sollozó con ojos nublados por la agonía, los cuales se cerraron lentamente, el azabache no tuvo tiempo de pensar, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de procesar la escena frente a él, lo único que supo es que el menor estaba en sus brazos y sus piernas cansadas por el viaje lo llevaban a la torre Hokage en busca de ayuda.

* * *

Había olvidado completamente la última vez que había sentido unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero cada paso que daba Tsunade lejos de él con el joven aprendiz oprimía su corazón de tal manera que estaba seguro que moriría.

Esa noche no había dormido ni un tan solo segundo mientras esperaba fuera de la habitación de operaciones por horas hasta que los primeros rayos del sol le trajeron las noticias que no quería escuchar.

"Naruto perdió al bebé" – Dijo Tsunade posando una mano consoladora en el hombro del azabache.

"¿Cómo esta el dobe?"

"Está bien, despertara en unas cuantas horas, debes ir con el" – Sasuke asintió dándose la vuelta para seguir la camilla que llevaba a su rubio. "Se fuerte" – Escuchó a Tsunade a su espalda pero no se atrevió a dar la vuelta para no ver la lastima en esos ojos miel.

---

El rubio se revolvió en su sueño sintiendo un leve dolor en su abdomen, su mano fue tomada por unas más fuerte y grande que la suya.

"Naruto koi" – La voz de Sasuke sonaba cansada, el rubio lo miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y volverse a su lado para darle la espalda, cosa que extrañó al moreno. "¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó el moreno acariciando los cabellos dorados.

"Lo siento" – La voz débil se quebró con dolor. "Deseaba tanto este bebé que me fue arrebatado… fue mi culpa" – Lloró el rubio, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, sus sollozos haciendo que su cuerpo temblara con fuerza.

"Naruto no seas tonto, esto no fue tu culpa" – Gruñó el azabache tratando de mantener su voz firme, no podía quebrarse, no ahora que necesitaba ser fuerte por ambos.

"Lo maté… maté a nuestro bebé" – Lloró, Sasuke lo levantó con fuerza apretándolo contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando Naruto gritó con un dolor muy diferente al de hace algunas horas.

Sakura estaba apoyada fuera de la habitación escuchando los desgarradores gritos de su mejor amigo, sin atreverse a entrar, sus ojos derramando lágrimas por los dos chicos. Tomando una rápida decisión la chica corrió lejos de ahí para darles un poco mas de tiempo.

El rubio se quedó dormido después de llorar por horas, sus ojos estaban ahora rojos e hinchados y su respiración agitada a pesar que dormía tranquilamente.

Sasuke no tuvo el valor de dejarlo siquiera por unos segundos, el chico que estaba en cama no era el Naruto que había dejado un mes atrás en casa, pero no podía culparle después de todo había perdido a su preciado bebé.

*****************

En su adolescencia Sasuke había pensado muchas veces como sería tener a un Naruto callado y tranquilo y más de alguna vez había deseado que fuera así, pero ver a su querido e hyper activo rubio no era algo que deseaba.

Naruto había perdido la luz en sus ojos, sus movimientos eran casi mecánicos si es que se movía pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en cama o sentado en su escritorio mirando el espacio frente a él sin ver y escuchar a nadie.

"Usuratonkachi" – Llamó el azabache tratando de provocarlo pero Naruto no pareció escucharlo. "Podemos intentarlo de nuevo" – Dijo el moreno arrodillándose frente al menor, los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas y bajaron al rostro pálido y lleno de preocupación.

"No puedo… no puedo pasar por esto otra vez" – Lloró cubriendo su rostro con manos temblorosas.

"Naruto ya basta" – Rugió Sasuke separando las manos del rostro bronceado, habían pasado ya dos meses y esto no estaba bien.

"No me digas que pare, ¿es que acaso no te importa? No sientes nada, maldito Uchiha no sientes nada por nuestro bebé, ¿Por qué no lloras?" – Gritó el rubio mostrando emoción por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

"Sabes bien que lo amaba desde el primer día que supe, que estaba tan feliz como tú pero no puedes seguir con esto Naruto, ya no mas, quiero a mi Dobe de vuelta" – Sasuke se acercó con cautela al rubio. El rubio corrió a sus brazos llorando de nuevo con amargura, la última vez que lloró por su perdida.

**Fin de flashback**

_*************************************_

"¿Sasuke?" – Naruto llamó con una voz impregnada de cansancio, Sasuke bajó la mirada a su amante riendo cuando este trató de darse la vuelta con su enorme barriga.

"No te esfuerces dobe" – Susurró el azabache acariciando la cara bronceada.

"¿En que pensabas?" – Preguntó el rubio habiéndose despertado hacia largo rato por las caricias en su estomago que hacían que su bebé pateara con energía.

"Nada Dobe, no te preocupes"

"Hai, hai" – Susurró volviendo a dormir, Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

"Ven pronto Mikoto chan, mi pequeño milagro" – Murmuró besando la piel que salía por debajo de la camisa. No había sido un camino fácil pero por fin tendría todo lo que había deseado.

**

* * *

P.D**

**One shot, espero que les haya gustado!!  
**


End file.
